PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Jackson Laboratory (JAX) Center for Precision Genetics (JCPG) will leverage JAX's eight decades of expertise in mammalian genetics and disease modeling to develop and disseminate new, precise animal models of incurable and genetically complex human diseases. The JCPG will bring together an international, multi-disciplinary team?including geneticists and genetics technology experts, quantitative and computational biologists, clinical experts in specific disease areas and world leaders in the development of precision animal models of disease?that possesses the collective ability to foresee disease modeling needs as they emerge on the international stage. This will allow the JCPG to serve investigators in a variety of disease areas on a regional, national and international basis. Six projects will address intractable or incurable diseases linked by genetic complexity, molecular genetic data and/or ?humanization? that represent diverse stages of preclinical development. The JCPG will generate new disease modeling processes and pipelines, data resources, research results and models that will be swiftly shared through JAX's proven dissemination pipelines with other Precision Disease Modeling Centers, academic medical centers and research institutions worldwide. Ultimately, this will accelerate the application of advances in basic science for the greatest possible medical benefit. The Coordination (Admin) Core oversees all administrative and scientific functions of the JCPG. Under the direction of this application PI, Wayne Frankel, Ph.D., and the JCPG Project Manager (to be hired), the Core will execute its duties with oversight from an External Advisory Board (EAB) and a Center Steering Committee (CSC), both of which will convene biannually; other organized administrative and scientific meetings will be held weekly and monthly. All meetings and oversight will be focused on ensuring that the JCPG achieves its mission, aims, milestones and metrics. Toward this end, the Coordination Core will catalyze synergy between and among JCPG projects, and will foster close interaction with the Genetics Engineering Technologies (GET) service, and Bioinformatics and Preclinical/Co-clinical Cores, thus facilitating the speed of discovery while reducing overall cost. The Coordination Core will also optimize positive ?peer pressure? on each project team by fostering comparisons between projects that are using the same approach or technique to address different disease areas. Thus, the Coordination Core will ensure that discoveries made in one area of the JCPG will benefit the whole, leading to efficiencies in time and cost that would not be possible with isolated, individual projects.